At Home In Your Arms
by TKfanatic
Summary: Almost 3 years after "Passing the Torch". Kim moves back to Angel Grove, with hopes of getting back together with Tommy. She has no idea he has found someone else. But who could it be? Not a TK-ship! Warning, this is m/m SLASH! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, Power Rangers and all their characters belong to Saban. If I did Tommy and Kat would NEVER have happened. Neither would "the letter." Jamie and Seth are my own little creations.

This is NOT a Tommy/Kim relationship story. Both are part of the story but they will not be together, only as friends. This is SLASH! If you don't like it then I advice you not to read it. Please leave me reviews. This is my first story and would love to know what you think!

**A/N(11.28.11): **Updated to fix a few errors that were pointed out to me. No major story changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_This is it. No turning back now. _She sighed as she noticed the "Welcome to Angel Grove" sign up ahead. She came back home to start over. Things had gotten way out of hand, and it was time for a fresh start. She just hoped she made the right decision to come back here instead of somewhere else. Somewhere without all the history of her past. When her cousin had said she had the extra room, she gladly accepted. Although temporarily, at least it was a place to stay until she could get a place of her own.

There was another reason, a hidden agenda so to say, as to why she wanted to come back to her hometown. Six foot tall, tan, brown hair, chocolate eyes and a smile that could instantly turn her to Jell-o. She hoped to run into him at some point. She had not seen him since that dreadful day after she'd been thrown into a volcano as a sacrifice on the island of Muranthias. She had decided it was best to discuss why she left him so suddenly and so cold-heartedly, that way they could hash everything out and clear the air. So after the tournament they met at the park, specifically 'their spot', to discuss the matter. Although there were a few moments where things became downright hateful, they reconciled their differences and decided to stay friends. Maybe not close friends like they were before the stupid letter, but friends nonetheless. It was to be somewhat expected considering how thoughtlessly she treated him. He didn't even have to acknowledge her existence, but he agreed to be friends. '_That's Tommy for you, always had a heart of gold.' _It wasn't exactly how she wanted him, but it was better than not having him in her life at all.

Lately, between busy schedules and life itself, they hadn't talked much, and e-mails came few and far between. They mutually decided it was best not to send letters, besides the occasional card, for obvious reasons. She didn't really know much about what was going on in his life except he was going to UCLA, majoring in some science field, he and Jason shared an apartment to save money and they worked weekends and some evenings at a local dojo. She had no idea if he was seeing anyone, although she sort of hoped he wasn't. She never really got the nerve to ask him that question. Being that they weren't all that close anymore, thanks to her breaking his fragile heart, she didn't think it would be a great conversation to have with her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't until a few months after their heated discussion that she realized she still had feelings for him. She had tried for quite some time to push those feelings aside, but she could no longer hide from it.

_I love Tommy Oliver. But does he love me? I mean honestly how could he after what I did to him. Sure he's nice to me and all but that's just how Tommy is. He wouldn't have the heart to tell me to my face that he hates my guts and regrets ever dating me because of the way I broke up with him. Who am I kidding? It's not like he'd actually take me back anyway. *deep breath* No, I have to think positive. I have to try. Even if he turns me down at least then I will know my place. And at least then I can sleep better knowing that I'm not hiding from my feelings for him. I have to tell him._

It's not that she didn't love Seth. At one time she really did believe that he was the one. That is until he became a controlling jerk. All of which started about four months before she came back for a visit and got kidnapped by Divatox. It wasn't all that bad at first, but after he proposed, which was about 3 months after she got back, he got much worse. She put up with it for a while but after he started telling her who she could be friends with, that was where she drew the line. She got into a huge argument with him about controlling her and how she wanted him to stop. He denied it, saying that he just wanted her to be happy. She told him that she was not someone who he could tell what to do and she would just do it without holding her own. The argument got out of hand when he smacked her across the face. She punched him in the jaw threw his engagement ring at him and told him to get out, that she never wanted to see him again. She had not heard from him since.

As she pulled into the driveway of her cousin, Jamie's, house, she noticed the time. '_Oh my…is that really the time?' _She knew she'd arrive late but she never expected it to almost midnight before she actually got there. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts she never realized what time it was. '_Well I guess unloading and unpacking can wait until tomorrow'._ She thought to herself. There was no way she was going to unload a packed full U-Haul truck this late at night. She walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later she was greeted by a cheerful yet sleepy woman.

"Kimberly, it's so great to see you!"

"Thanks Jamie. It's great to see you too. I just hope I didn't wake you up. I know you have an early class in the morning."

"No, it's no problem. I planned on staying up until you got here."

"You didn't have to wait up for me. I don't want to make you miss your class."

"Don't worry, Kim. I'm usually up fairly late anyway, with homework and all."

"We should both get to bed. It's been such a long drive I could use a good night's sleep." Kim said with a yawn, which was contagiously followed by her cousin.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Come on I'll show you your room."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kimberly woke to the sun peaking in through the curtains and the smell of fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen. She groggily made her way into the kitchen where Jamie sat at the table with a cup of coffee, a bagel, and the morning paper. She looked up from her paper and let out a slight chuckle at the appearance of 'morning Kim'.<p>

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She was really trying hard not to bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I've never had the pleasure of seeing you before you've gotten ready for the day. It looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket or something."

"Yeah, yeah." she smiled and chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm not my cheery self until I've had my morning coffee."

"I hear you there. The cups are in the cabinet above the coffee maker."

"Thanks."

"So what's the plans for today, other than unloading that big ass truck in my driveway"

"Oh please its not _that_ big. It's the smallest one they rent out. And yes I plan on unloading just as soon as I become alive. Over half of it has to go into a storage unit anyway, until I can find a place of my own."

"Well don't worry too much about that. I told you, you can stay here as long as you need."

"Yeah I know, and I appreciate it. I'm just glad I don't have any furniture to move."

"Oh crap, I gotta go or else I'm gonna be late for class. There's a key for you hanging on the hook by the door, so you don't lock yourself out. See ya this afternoon." Jamie said hurriedly as she grabbed her travel mug of coffee and her bookbag and ran out the door.

"Yeah see ya!" Kim yelled back just as she heard the door shut.

She got up from the table, made herself some toast with peanut butter, and a banana from the fruit basket on the table. She sat back down to eat her breakfast and finished up her coffee, then headed for the shower. After making herself look presentable, she headed out to start unloading the moving truck.

* * *

><p>(4 hours later)<p>

After finally getting all the boxes unloaded, either into the house or the storage unit she had rented, Kim sat, resting for a moment at the kitchen table. It was going on lunch time and after all the moving and lifting she had done, she had definitely worked up an appetite. She got up and looked around the cupboard and refrigerator. There wasn't much there. Apparently her cousin had not had much time for shopping.

"Okay well I guess finding something here is out of the question. I guess I'll go out to eat then. Maybe afterward I'll head to the grocery store and get some food. It's the least I can do since Jamie is letting me stay here rent free."

* * *

><p>After a quick bite to eat, Kim decided it was best to put something edible into the cupboards at home and made her way to the nearest grocery store. She walked down each aisle picking up a few things here and there. She didn't want to get too much yet until she knew what her cousin liked.<p>

_Maybe we can go again this weekend and put an end to "Mother Hubbard's cupboard"_

She grinned to herself at the thought. It really wasn't that bad but there was a definite shortage of food in that house. As she rounded the corner of the next aisle, she stopped suddenly.

"Aisha?"

"Kimberly? Oh my gosh. When did you get back in town?"

"Last night. I'm staying with my cousin, Jamie."

"Rocky, come see who I found wandering the aisles!" Aisha half shouted across the store. Suddenly Rocky came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kimberly? How have you been?" he asked still somewhat shocked at seeing his former teammate standing in the middle of the cookie aisle.

"Hey Rocky. I'm good. I just got into town last night."

"Are you planning on staying around for a while?"

"Um…yeah actually. I decided it was time to move back permanently."

"What! Your kidding, girl, why didn't you tell me you were moving back home?" Aisha said surprised she was only hearing this for the first time.

"Yeah it was kind of a last minute decision really. Things weren't going so well in Florida and I really missed home."

"Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? That is, if you don't have anything planned."

"No not at all. That'd be wonderful."

"Think Adam would mind having one more mouth to feed?" Aisha turned and asked Rocky

"I doubt it, especially since it's Kim. Think I should call him and tell him she's coming?"

"Nah, let's surprise him. Knowing him he's already preparing to feed twenty since you're going to be there."

"Yeah probably." Rocky said blushing slightly at her comment, but not bothering to make a comeback. He knew it was true. No sense in arguing.

"Okay, so what time should I come over?"

"Why don't you just follow us back? We have so much to catch up on."

Looking in her cart, noticing she had a few perishables. _I'll just swing by the house and put these away. Then I can leave Jamie a note so she knows I won't be home 'til later. This might be a good way to get the scoop on Tommy._ She thought to herself, hoping maybe her former teammates would give her some insight as to her former white knight.

"Sounds great, but I need to run this stuff home first and leave Jamie a note so she won't worry. Her house is just a few streets down."

"No problem, Kim. We can just follow you there then you can follow us back to Rocky and Adam's place." Aisha told her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. I know this chapter kind of ends in a weird spot but it continues into chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1. Also no ownership of the movie _Dante's Peak_. It's a great movie, though, for anyone who hasn't seen it.

This is Slash! Don't like it, don't read!

Special thanks to sernity1806 and prophet144 for giving me some pointers and especially prophet144 for the use of her wording a paragraph I had trouble getting to make sense. I really appreciate it.

**A/N(11.28.11): **Updated to fix a few errors. There is a few paragraphs added at the end to make the story flow a bit better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

The group of three finished their shopping, checked out, and loaded their goodies into their respective vehicles. They all drove to Kim's to let her drop off her groceries. She wrote Jamie a quick note and locked the door behind her. Kim followed Rocky and Aisha to a house not more than five minutes away from where she lived. They pulled into the driveway of Adam and Rocky's moderately sized two story home. Rocky and Aisha gathered their goods and walked to the door. Kim followed closely behind. As they walked in they heard Adam talking to someone, apparently on the phone since no one else was in the house.

"Rocky, Aisha, is that you?" Adam yelled from the kitchen as he ended his call, not noticing their house guest.

"Yeah, Adam. We're back." Rocky replied as they made their way into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"I've got some great news. That was Tommy on the phone. He said that we can count them in. So that means everyone's coming now. This camping trip is going to be the best yet!"

"What camping trip?"

Adam turned to see their forgotten dinner guest standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Oops. Hey Adam, guess who we found at the grocery store." Rocky said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Kim? Hey, uh…when did you get back in town?" Adam asked, still somewhat shocked to see his former pink teammate standing in front of him.

"Last night. Now what is this about a camping trip?" Kim replied, but not letting him change the subject until she got some answers.

"Uh, well, um…we uh…?" Adam stuttered not knowing whether he should be truthful or lie like a dog. He should have known Kim would not be put off so easily.

"Kim, we planned this camping trip for Forth of July. We started making the plans for this about 3 weeks ago. David said he has this great camping spot about an hour from the rez, and he invited us to come along, we just decided that the holiday was the best time for it, with everyone being out of school for the summer." Aisha said quickly, relieving Adam from his momentary speechlessness.

"Ok so, who all is coming?" Kim asked, not yet realizing she didn't have a clue who this David person was.

"Well, we asked everyone, ranger related from original to Turbo that is, to come but a few can't make it due to prior engagements. Everyone besides Tanya and Justin are coming. We would have asked you but we didn't know how to reach you." Adam spoke up again.

"So do I get a chance to be asked now?" Kim asked with a hint of attitude.

"Um yeah, would you be like to come with us on our camping trip?" Adam asked her, feeling a bit guilty.

"Of course I would. Thanks for asking." Kim said with a smile before she turned to walk out of the kitchen. Aisha followed behind her to do damage control. Kim might not have acted like she was upset, but Aisha knew her well enough to know that inside she pissed.

Adam and Rocky stood alone in the kitchen staring absentmindedly at the floor before Adam spoke up.

"Thanks for the warning, Rocko. Now what exactly am I going to tell Tommy when he shows up and sees that Kim is coming?"

"Sorry man. She just showed up at the grocery store and Aisha invited her over for dinner. We thought it would be a nice surprise. We never figured that he'd call and you'd blurt it out before you realized she was here. Guess you better call our fearless leader back and tell him the wonderful news. This way he can choose to bail out before he drives 4 hours for nothing."

"Yeah good idea." Adam said and pulled out his phone, walking out of the kitchen though the sliding glass door and onto the patio outside. He dreaded the call he was about to make but felt it necessary to forewarn his friend that his ex-girlfriend was now attending their get-together. "Well here goes nothing."

While Adam was off talking to Tommy about this latest development, Aisha was in the living room trying to calm Kim down. This left Rocky to put away the groceries while at the same time wishing he could be the proverbial fly on the wall for either of the conversations taking place. The former ape grinned as he thought to himself. _'Or better yet, able to listen in on both of them.'_ With a soft chuckle and shake of his head, he finished putting the groceries away.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Adam?"<em> Tommy greeted his friend questioningly, not sure why he would be calling so soon after their last conversation. Something must be up.

"Hey, Tommy. Yeah I know I just got off the phone with you, but something's come up that I thought you'd like to know about." Adam spoke, hearing the questioning concern in his friend's voice.

_"Oh yeah, what's that?"_

"Well…"

_"Come on, Adam. It can't be that bad."_

"I don't know about that." Adam muttered under his breath hoping that Tommy hadn't heard, unfortunately no such luck.

_"Okay Adam. Spit it out. Now."_ Tommy said in his infamous 'leader voice', which to all who served under him knew that he meant business, and it would be pointless to argue. Sighing deeply, Adam knew that Tommy had a right to know.

"Kim showed up right after I got off the phone with you. I didn't know she met Rocky and Aisha and the store and they invited her for dinner and she walked in the kitchen just as I blurted out that you were coming on the camping trip." He said it all in one breath so he wouldn't chicken out before he told Tommy what had happened.

_"Is that all?"_ Tommy asked with a slight chuckle after a few moments of silence, having to take in all that Adam had told him. It wasn't exactly easy considering how fast Adam relayed the message, but he got the basics of it. Kim's in town, overheard his name and camping trip, and probably weaseled her way into coming along.

"Excuse me? Are you feeling okay, T?" Adam gave a deep sigh of relief. Apparently he wasn't upset, or he was hiding it quite well. He wasn't sure what to expect when Tommy didn't say anything for a few moments.

_"Yes Adam, I'm fine. So? Is that all that happened?"_

"Uh, yeah. I guess I just kind of expected…"Adam said as he trailed off.

_"You expected what? For me to be upset because my ex-girlfriend, who carelessly and cold-heartedly dumped me in letter that she sent to a public place instead of my house and that you read to me before we realized what it was, is back in town and she has subtly invited herself to come along on this trip."_

"Uh yeah something like that. Actually she asked me if I was going to ask her to come along since she knew about it and we told her that we didn't ask her because we couldn't reach her. Which is basically true. I just didn't know what else to do. "

_"Adam, It's fine. I'm not mad, if that's what you think. Actually I think this will be quite…interesting."_ Tommy said with an obvious smile to his voice that could be heard even if it was not seen.

"How so?"

_"Think about it. You see I get the feeling from her last e-mail a few months ago that she is kinda wanting me back. She has no idea about my current relationship. You know first hand how we can get. Add in the definite consumption of alcohol. I honestly can't wait to see the look on her face. Call it a bit of revenge for the letter, even though I was pretty much over that before J and I even got together."_

"You are evil, T." Adam said after he recovered from his laughing fit.

_"Well maybe Rita's spell didn't wear off completely after all."_ Tommy said sarcastically just before letting out his infamous 'Evil Green Ranger laugh'.

"So I take it we should keep your love life under wraps as far as Kim's concerned."

_"Yeah. Let's make her squirm."_

They talked for a few more minutes trying to concoct a plan for letting Kim in on his secret.

"Okay, well I better get off here and get dinner started before the apeman starts bellowing. It's my turn to make dinner tonight."

_"Alright, Froggy, see you in two weeks."_

Adam said goodbye, closed his phone and headed back into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

><p>Aisha had followed Kim into the living room. She was right to assume that Kim was very upset. She started yelling almost immediately at nobody in particular. After about ten minutes of trying to calm Kim down, they were finally getting to civilized conversation again.<p>

"So what made you decide to move back to Angel Grove?"

"I needed a change." Kim said as she shrugged, suddenly finding her hands rather interesting.

"Kim? Is something wrong?"

"No why?"

"Oh nothing, just noticing how you keep looking down at your hands instead of paying attention to our conversation." Aisha said, giving her friend a concerned look that said 'You're not getting out of this one'. Kim let out a deep sigh. She knew she'd been caught. She decided it was best to just tell Aisha the truth instead of beating around the bush.

"Things weren't going so well in Florida. I lost my job and was about to lose my apartment since I had no income. I just couldn't bring myself to ask my parents for help again. So I sold what I could to pay for gas, and probably maxed out my credit card to pay for the U-Haul. I thought that maybe if I came back here, I could start over and things could be different." She continued to tell her friend about her troubles in Florida, including her relationship with Seth.

"Oh Kim, I'm sorry. That's awful, but I'm happy your back." Aisha pulled Kim into a hug, making sure she knew that she had friends here for her.

"At least one of you is."

"What's that supposed to mean? We're all happy to have you back home. And we will help you get back on your feet. You know you can come to any of us for anything right?"

"Yes 'Sha, I know and thanks for that it really means a lot but c'mon! I saw the way Adam looked at me when I caught him red-handed telling you about Tommy coming on the camping trip."

"You just surprised him that's all."

"Maybe so, but by the look on his face I know someone else who will be less than thrilled to know I'm tagging along. Our friendship is fragile enough as it is. What was I thinking?"

"What are you talking about, Kim? We all love you and would love to have you come along."

"Tommy. I know we agreed to be friends after we discussed our break-up, but I just can't shake the feeling that he can't stand me anymore. Unfortunately for me that doesn't seem to erase the feelings I still have for him."

"First of all, don't worry about what Tommy thinks about you. He never said anything about hating you before. Yes he was upset right after the letter but that was like what, 3 years ago? I'm sure he's over it by now. He's been really busy with school and all in LA. Second, what do you mean feelings for him?"

"Exactly what it means 'Sha. I still love him." Kim said a little embarrassed, as her face turned the color of her old uniform "I know I hurt him, and I know we worked through all that. I just realized what I gave up after Seth became a controlling jerk. I really want him back in my life. Do you think there's still a chance for him and I. I mean I know it wouldn't happen overnight but I'd like to know there's still a chance."

Aisha sighed heavily before saying, "Well I can't really speak for him, but I do know he's seeing someone at the moment. But hey! Who knows what the future might bring, right?" If only she believed it herself. There was no way short of a miracle that Kim was going to get Tommy back, but she didn't have the heart to tell her._ Hopefully she's not too mad when she finds out who he's dating!_

They continued talking and catching up some until it finally dawned on Kimberly that Aisha had mentioned someone earlier who she didn't know. Was he a new ranger after she left? Or just a friend they had met? She never heard any of her former teammates mention this David before. She just had to know who he was.

"Hey 'Sha, can I ask you something? Because I am totally confused. I mean I know I haven't been around much, but who's David? You mentioned that he invited you guys to come camping with him."

_"Oh crap! I didn't realize that she didn't know Tommy had a brother. Should I tell her? Well she's gonna find out sooner or later. Please don't be mad at me Tommy." Aisha thought to herself before giving Kim an answer._

"Um, David is…well he's…he's Tommy's brother."

"Oh okay. Wait, what?…Tommy has a brother? He never mentioned that to me. I thought he was an only child." Kim was taken aback by this news. Tommy had a brother!

Aisha began to explain to Kim who David was and how Tommy found him. She tried to explain as much as she could but she didn't have many details being that she was in Africa at the time. She told her what she could and then said if she wanted more details she'd have to ask Tommy.

"Wow. So I'm guessing he's gonna be camping with us then?"

"Yeah he is. He and Tommy are about the only ones who know where this camping spot is at."

"Any family resemblance?" Kim asked with a wink.

"Girl you'd think they were twins! I mean they are different and you CAN tell them apart but there is definitely no doubting they are brothers."

"Nice." Kim said scheming up a plan.

"Yeah they may look alike but personality wise they are very different. Tommy is pretty outgoing nowadays. He's become more assertive since he left town. David is sorta shy. I know what you're probably thinking, but he really isn't your type, Kim." Kim looked at her friend like she'd grown too heads.

"Are we talking about the same Tommy? Outgoing? Assertive? Really 'Sha, I know he's come along way from his loner days in the beginning but Tommy was never really assertive. I mean, maybe while he was leading the team, but even then not all that much." Kim retorted. This just did not sound like Tommy at all.

"Trust me Kim, he's changed. He's still as charming as ever, but he's changed."

"Dinner's ready!" Adam called from the dining room.

The former rangers sat down to dinner and caught up with their recently returned pink-clad brunette friend. They talked about old times and what they knew about their other former teammates not currently in attendance. They explained to Kim that Tommy had definitely changed. Maybe not quite what you would call an "exhibitionist" but he was definitely very outgoing and far from the shy loner he was in the beginning. They explained to her that his change came about after her letter. At first, he retreated inside himself, so much that for a few weeks he would do nothing but stay locked in his room and they didn't see him unless there was an attack. After any attack there was during that time, he would go right back home and sulk by himself.

Then one day it was like the letter never happened. It was during the time Jason came back as the Gold Ranger. He mentioned having talked to Jason. They all had just assumed that he talked some sense into Tommy and he was basically back to himself.

It wasn't until he got into his current relationship that he became more assertive, but still didn't happen overnight. His main change would be that his public displaying of affection toward his significant other. Where before he would be somewhat shy to do more than hug or hold hands, now he would go further than that, sometimes forgetting that he was actually_ in public_. He developed the attitude of "who cares what people think." He was happy and that's all the mattered to him. He didn't feel the need to impress anyone. They left some details out, some minor, some a bit more important. The main detail would be exactly who he was seeing.

After dinner was finished, Rocky headed into the kitchen for cleanup duty. The rule was whoever made dinner was not responsible for cleanup. So since Adam made dinner, Rocky was in charge of loading the dishwasher.

Aisha and Kim headed back into the living room and settled on the couch, while Adam picked out a movie. They agreed upon _Dante's Peak_, a really good action-filled, suspenseful adventure with just a hint of romance. Pierce Brosnan was a hunk! After Rocky had finished with cleaning up, the movie was started. They each found their comfy spots and were soon intensely gripped into the movie. Kim had not seen this movie, so every so often she would jump when something caught her off guard, and hide her face at the few grotesque parts of the movie.

When the movie ended, Kim stretched from her position on the couch and noticed the clock read almost 10:00 pm. She quickly got up and said her goodbyes, exchanging numbers and promising to call them soon. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove back home. When she got home, Jamie had already gone to bed, so she decided it was best she do the same. She fell asleep with a smile on her face dreaming of her former white knight and rekindling their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R. I love reviews, they make me happy! Next Chapter will be up soon, and we find out who the mystery person is. Who do you think it is? Leave your answer in your review. Virtual cookies for those who get it right! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

Again this is SLASH, so if you can't handle it, no one is forcing you to read it.

Reviews are much appreciated, and thank you to those of you who have reviewed!

**Summary:** So who is Tommy's secret lover? If you haven't figured it out already we are going to find out now.

**A/N(11.28.11): **Updated to fix a few errors. No major story changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Tommy's Apartment several hours earlier- Adam's phone call)

Closing his phone, he let out a half sigh, half chuckle as he thought about the conversation he'd just had. He really couldn't believe what he just told Adam. Revenge? Was that what this whole scheme was about? No, It couldn't be. He'd gotten over the whole letter thing even before their discussion/argument they had after the tournament following their trip to Muranthias. It did bring back some of the suppressed feelings associated with that dreadful day, but that was long over with now. He was very content in his current relationship. They both were. _Although it will be kind of fun to see the look on her face once she realizes what really happened after she'd left to go back to Florida. I hope she will be as understanding as the rest of the gang._

He really was happy with his current partner. So much in love that he couldn't think of any place he'd rather be than in the arms of his lover. All of their friends had accepted them with open arms. He was happy they had, but honestly it wouldn't have changed his decision if they hadn't. Suddenly a muscular arm wrapped around him from behind the couch he was sitting on, bringing him out of his thoughts. He leaned back to meet his lover's lips for a soft gentle kiss.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Adam. You'll never guess what he told me."

"What's that?"

"Kim's back in town, and she coaxed Adam into asking her to join us on our camping trip."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes, and I told Adam to go along with it until she figures out we are together. I still think after that last e-mail, she wants to try to get me back."

"You're being paranoid, evil and scheming, but paranoid."

"I am not, Jase, seriously. You read it, and you even thought it sounded like that."

"Okay, but that was months ago!"

Tommy sighed and relaxed against Jason's shoulder, who had moved to sit next to him on the couch during their discussion.

"You seriously don't want them to tell her that we are together until she finds us making out behind the trees?"

"Behind the trees? Hell, I think she'll figure it out long before then. We're hanging out at the Youth Center for awhile the afternoon before we leave to make sure we have everything and get somewhat organized. As long as she tags along, she's bound to find out before we leave. That's the plan anyway."

"Care to inform me on this little plan of yours, my love." Jason said, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Tommy chucked, then told him about the plan that he and Adam had devised. When he was finished, Jason couldn't help but laugh. The plan was a little rough, but it was brilliant. Kim wouldn't know what hit her.

"She is gonna flip! I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"I know, me either."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, scooting closer to the other man as he, in turn, wrapped his around Tommy's waist. He leaned forward slightly, brushing his lips against Tommy's in a feather-like kiss, and looked him in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jase."

It had taken them quite some time to come forward with their feelings for each other. For Jason, it started shortly after Tommy's second stint as the Green Ranger, before he lost those powers for good. He knew he felt something for the Green Ranger but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. When he realized what he felt, Tommy had run off, and he felt like it was at least partially his fault. He put his feelings for his bro aside, hoping that they might go away. He thought that maybe it was just him feeling sorry for Tommy because his powers were temporary, thanks to the green candle, and there was nothing they could do to bring those powers back.

He was all too thrilled to find out that Tommy had been chosen as the White Ranger. However, he could no longer ignore his feelings for his bro and new leader of the rangers. Not jealousy, like his friends thought, because Zordon made Tommy the new leader. He was glad Tommy got the position. He knew Tommy would make a great leader. His team would be in good hands. For some reason, he figured Zordon made this decision because he knew about the Peace Conference before the three rangers had known they'd be chosen.

The feelings he had for his bro were much more that friendly, or even brotherly. He was more than slightly embarrassed the first time he dreamt of Tommy. He woke up breathing hard, and noticeably aroused. They were friends. He couldn't think of him like that. He set off to the Peace Conference in hopes of ridding himself of the feelings toward his bro. However, he soon realized that hiding those feelings only made them worse. The more he would talk to Tommy, the stronger those feelings would get.

It was during his time in Switzerland that he started to explore different aspects of his sexuality. He knew his feelings toward Tommy would not go away but he never thought that he would ever get a chance to share them without being ridiculed and belittled. He believed he would no doubt lose his best bro if he were to express how he felt about him.

Tommy was much in the same boat as Jason but didn't actually discover he had those type of feelings toward him until Jason joined their team as the Gold Ranger. They may have been there before then, but he never really thought about it until then. He had tried his best to ignore them until Jason became ill due to the Gold Ranger powers reacting in his system. Tommy found out that his bro could die, and it was then that he realized how deeply his feelings toward Jason ran. He did not act upon them, however. Instead he tried to push them aside, figuring they just sympathy feelings, not wanting his best friend ever to die because of a reaction to an alien ranger power.

It was not until Jason and Kim had been kidnapped by Divatox that the feelings he had suppressed came to a head. He knew that when they rescued their friends from evil that he had to stop hiding his feelings and express them to Jason. He just had to find the right time. Hopefully he would understand and not laugh or run away from him and never look back. He hoped that their friendship ran deeper than that. He had no idea that the other man had been having the same difficulty as himself. Jason had been there for him through so much. He stayed up with him during the constant nightmares after they had broke Rita's evil spell on him. That was when he realized that no matter what, Jason was going to always play a special part in his life. No one had ever been so willing to stay and comfort him. Of course his parents would have, but being that it was ranger related, he could not bare to confront them on it.

Jason had also been there for him after he had lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. He knew Jason felt so guilty that he could not retrieve the Green Candle from Goldar. The red-clad teen had tried to console his friend, making sure he knew that no matter what he was still part of the team, and part of their group. They would never exclude him from anything, unless of course they had to go fight evil monsters, that which required powers that unfortunately Tommy no longer had. Tommy felt so bad about not having powers when he lost the Green powers for good that he left his friends without any notice. When he came back as the White Ranger he realized how selfish he was for leaving them like that. He promised them he would never do anything like that again.

Tommy had called Jason in Switzerland after receiving the dreaded letter. He cried for what seemed like forever over the phone to his bro. Jason had been more than willing to give Tommy all the support he could offer from so far away. He refused to hang up the phone until he was sure that Tommy was alright. He knew how much Kim meant to Tommy, and that the letter could have easily sent him over the edge. Jason didn't want to even think about what Tommy might have done if not for him offering his comfort and support, even though from across the world. They were on the phone to each other for over 2 hours, until Tommy had no more tears left to cry, and practically passed out on him over the phone from exhaustion.

Jason knew the best thing he could do for his bro was to come back and be there for him. He left the Peace Conference as soon as he could, and returned to his hometown. He hadn't intended on becoming a ranger again when he returned, but when Tommy told him the situation he could all but refuse. He felt sorry for Billy though. He knew how much being a ranger again meant to him.

During his stint as the Gold Ranger, Jason had intended on coming forward with his feelings for Tommy only to find out that he and Kat had starting casually dating. He left soon after he had recovered from the trauma that had come from taking the powers. He could not stand to look Tommy in the face knowing how much he cared for him. just to see him with someone else. He was not aware that Tommy and Kat were merely friends who, even though it seemed as if they were dating, were actually just hanging out, keeping each other company so to speak. Tommy had tried to make it work with Kat at first, but soon realized it was a combination of his broken heart and his hidden feelings for Jason that made him seek out Kat. Shortly after their first date, Kat seemed to figure out that Tommy's heart just wasn't into it. She confronted him about it and after some gentle coaxing, Tommy told her about how he was not sincerely over Kim, but also that he had conflicting feelings toward Jason. He then swore her to secrecy.

After being sacrificed to Maligore and turned against their friends, Jason had felt similar guilty feelings about being turned evil. Feelings which Tommy knew all too well, and was more than willing to be there to comfort his bro. It was during those few days after they returned to Angel Grove from Muranthias that Jason came to terms with why he was feeling so down in the dumps. Jason felt he had confess how guilty he felt about almost killing Tommy and being turned evil. He was more than grateful that Tommy and Kim were able to save him from falling into the volcano. It seemed that almost dying made him realize what was really important. He knew he had to confess his feelings to Tommy, only Tommy beat him to the punch.

**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**

_Sitting on Jason's bed that night, Tommy decided it was now or never. He had seen the look in Jason's eyes as he comforted him, reassuring him that it was not his fault and that it was over. That nobody blamed him for what happened on the island. He had been so scared when Jason had fallen into the volcano and knew he had to save him. He realized at that moment he could not live with himself if Jason had not survived, and didn't know how he felt about him. That's when he decided it had to be done. That __night seemed like the perfect night to confess his feelings for the former red ranger when Jason called him over because he was having trouble sleeping._

_'Okay, I can do this. Here goes nothing.' he thought to himself._

_"Uh Jase, there's something I have to tell you." Tommy said looking him in the eyes._

_"What is it, bro?"_

_Tommy gave a deep sigh "I'm not sure how to say this exactly, but before I pour my heart out to you, I need you to promise me that you will let me finish all I have to say before you say anything, and after I'm done, no matter what, you will try to not let this affect our friendship."_

_"Tommy, bro, there is nothing on this earth that would ever change that, no matter what it is. And I promise not to interrupt."_

_"Okay, here goes…I discovered something about myself, and genuinely came to terms with it about 4 months ago. I've been having these feelings. I wasn't sure what it was at first but after really analyzing it I realized that I'm bi-sexual. And these feelings I have been having have all been for you."_

_'Okay, did he seriously say what I think he just said?' Jason thought to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed staring at Tommy in disbelief of what he just heard his bro confess. Tommy paced the floor in front of him awaiting Jason's response, his arms crossed over his chest, both definite signs he was incredibly nervous._

_"Can I speak now?" Jason asked. Tommy just nodded preparing for the worst._

_Jason got up from his bed and walked over to Tommy, placing a hand on each of Tommy's muscular biceps and looked deep into those chocolate eyes he loved so much._

_"What would you say if I told you that the feeling is mutual."_

_"What? Are you serious?" Tommy replied in obvious surprise._

_Jason simply smiled and nodded then said, "Although I've felt these feelings since before I left for Switzerland. I wasn't sure what it was at first but then realized it and came to terms with them about a year after arriving at the Peace Conference. I was so afraid to tell you because I was so sure that you would never feel the same way. I knew you loved Kim, then there was Kat…"_

_"Jase, Kat and I were never an item." Tommy interjected._

_"I know that now, but at the time I was just jealous and it seemed like you were."_

_"Kat was merely a rebound from Kim, and a way for me to hide my feelings for you. She figured it out after our first date."_

_"That sounds like Kat. She was always very perceptive."_

_Jason led Tommy back over to his bed to sit down. Tommy sat beside his best friend with his hands in his lap looking at the floor. He was still surprised that Jason had been feeling the same as he had, but both had been too afraid to tell the other. They sat there in silence for quite some time, each trying to sort out what had just happened._

_"So what are we going to do now?" Tommy asked after the silence became too much. He wasn't sure what exactly would happen now that their feelings had come out. This was all so new to him still. He __wanted nothing more than to act on his newly expressed feelings for his bro, but was afraid to make the first move._

_Jason turned to look Tommy in his eyes. He could tell his bro was still quite nervous, and more than likely waiting for him to move first. He chuckled to himself. This was so typical of Tommy. He placed his hand on top of his bro's and gave it a gentle squeeze then spoke._

_"Do you want to give 'us' a shot?"_

_"There's nothing I want more." Tommy said with a smile, as a wave of relief washed over him. This was like a dream come true._

_The boys embraced each other in a tight hug. It felt so good to have everything out in the open. Like a huge weight had been lifted. They stayed like this just enjoying the moment; their hands resting on each others' backs. Tommy laid his head on Jason's shoulder while running a hand up and down his back. Jason did the same but after a few moments wanted to feel Tommy's bare skin. Something he had wanted for so long. He cautiously slid one hand underneath Tommy's shirt to gauge his reaction. Other than a small but content sigh, Tommy did nothing. Jason took this as an okay to proceed. He slid both hands under Tommy's shirt and began gently caressing his warm, soft skin._

_After several minutes, they sat up looking at each other. It was clear to them that things would be different for them from now on. This was the start of something that they both wanted more than anything. The love for each other reflected in both sets of eyes. They decided it best to just follow their hearts instead of their heads. Now it was a battle of who would cave first. Jason, being the more outgoing of the two, made the first move. He leaned in tentatively, again gauging Tommy's reaction._

_Apparently Tommy had the same idea, or read Jason's mind, because he leaned into Jason at the same time and their lips met in a soft, gentle, yet cautious kiss. The spark they got from just that small simple kiss was so powerful that they just had to go back for seconds. This time the kiss was much more passion-filled and much firmer than the previous one. When the two young men pulled away, they were a bit out of breath. They simultaneously smiled at each other in relief. The tension had been broken. They finally confessed their feelings toward each other, and, in the end, the outcome was even greater than either had expected._

**~*~End Flashback~*~**

They had come a long way from the nervous couple they started out as. A short time later they came out to their friends, which was about two weeks after the night they got together. They then began openly expressing their love for each other. They didn't care what everyone else thought. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R everyone. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be extinguished. Coming up in CH4: The gang meets at the Youth Center and Kim find out Tommy's secret. How will she react? Can she accept their relationship? Or will it ruin the camping trip? CH 4 will be posted no later than this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please review after you're done. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to all of those who have left reviews and who have set up alerts!

**Summary: **The group meets up at the Youth Center to get together before the trip and discuss details. Kim finds out Tommy's secret. How will she react?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Youth Center- The day before the camping trip

Kim got out of her car and stood in front of the doors to the Youth Center. All the memories came back to her of when the gang would spend their free time hanging out with each other, that is when they weren't fighting evil on a regular basis. It was here that she first met Tommy the day of the karate tournament. Then all the wonderful memories of their young relationship flooded her mind. They were so carefree and in love. She couldn't believe that she had thrown it all away for what her young naive mind _thought_ was true love. Seth was a great guy, in the beginning, but he was nothing compared to Tommy. He lacked Tommy's charm and compassionate personality. She wanted so badly to take back what she had done to Tommy and pretend the letter never existed. But it did, and it had broken Tommy's heart. Sure, he had moved on by now, but she was determined that she would try her best to get him back. She sighed as she walked through the door.

The group was seated at their familiar table, the one they usually sat at throughout the years. She smiled and waved to her friends as she walked toward them.

"Kimberly!" Trini shouted as she came running toward her longtime best friend.

"Trini, its so good to see you."

"Its great to see you too. I almost didn't believe Aisha when she told me you were back in town, and that you were coming camping with us."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"C'mon, come sit with me and tell me everything."

She followed Trini to the table where the guys were sitting. She proceeded to tell her about Florida and her break-up with Seth, why she chose to come back to Angel Grove, and her future plans for college and living on her own. She hadn't kept in touch with Trini like she had wanted because calling Switzerland proved hazardous to her phone bill. Kim knew Trini had come back home about nine months ago, after the Peace Conference had ended, and that she had gotten accepted to Stanford, where she would be attending this coming fall semester. They tried to exchange emails as often as possible but life kept them quite busy so they didn't communicate as often as they wanted.

No one really knew Kim would be coming home when she did. As she had told Aisha that night a few weeks back, it was very spur of the moment. She had thought about telling everyone but had not had the time. She only had so long to move out of her apartment, and in the end, didn't have the time to call and inform her friends and former teammates of her arrival. She also had not had much time since arriving in Angel Grove. She had immediately started looking for a job, to no avail as of yet. But she was determined not to let that little detail spoil her week with her friends.

Kim took a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie, while reminiscing with her best friend about all the great times they had back in high school. They caught up on some gossip and had a few laughs at the guys' expense.

"Hey look who's here!" Zack said suddenly, pointing toward the door, happily taking the attention off of him and the other guys at the table.

Kim immediately froze as she glanced up. Her heart skipped a beat or two, her breath caught in her throat. She could feel the butterflies fluttering around inside her as nervousness set in. _Tommy_. Her jaw felt like it hit the floor. There he was standing maybe 20 feet away from her and all she could do was stare at him with her mouth hanging open.

He was even more handsome than she had remembered. She could see that he had definitely been working out. The muscles in his arms, chest and legs had filled out considerably. Otherwise he looked like the same old Tommy, long hair, those sweet chocolate-brown eyes, and gorgeous smile. It had only been about three years since she had seen him last, but she never expected him to look so…yummy. He walked toward the table with his arm around Jason's shoulder. She briefly wondered where his girlfriend was since she had been informed he was taken, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside, figuring she was probably either not coming on the trip, or just couldn't make it today. Little did she know, she was about to get the surprise of her life.

She tried to get her breathing regulated as he started walking toward the group. Everyone got up out of their seats to greet the new arrivals. Everyone accept Kim, who wasn't sure she could trust her legs not to betray her at the moment. After she regained her composure, she lifted herself out of her chair and started walking toward him.

"Hey Kim, Adam told me you were back in town." Tommy said to her, as he offered her a friendly hug.

"Hi Tommy, uh, yeah I am." Kim said back, leaning into him and hugging him back. She couldn't help but drink in the familiar scent. The smell of his favorite cologne and his aftershave mixed together to form that unique 'Tommy scent' that Kim would never forget. She hugged Jason as well before retaking her seat.

Tommy and Jason joined the rest of the group at the table, engaging in different conversations within the group, mostly small talk. The gang started discussing their trip. Who was riding with who, what was being brought, and what still needed to be acquired. Tommy wandered over to the bar to get a strawberry smoothie that he'd been craving since he'd known he was coming home. No one made a smoothie like Ernie. It was so great that he had returned from his trip and taken the Juice Bar back from Lt. Stone. Jason followed him over to the bar, ordering a soda for himself.

Kim, who was talking with Trini, glanced over at Tommy and Jason standing at the bar waiting for their drink orders. She noticed they were holding hands and thought it was kind of awkward, but dismissed it until she saw Jason kiss Tommy's cheek. Tommy turned his head and responded with a kiss of his own planted right on Jason's lips, momentarily lingering just a bit.

_'Nuh-uh, no way! I did NOT just see that. My eyes are definitely deceiving me._' Kimberly thought to herself as she covered her mouth with her hand, absolutely shocked at the sight before her. Trini noticed her friend's momentary distraction and decided to comment.

"Kinda hot isn't it?" Trini quietly said with a smirk, catching Kim off guard.

"You knew about this." Kim's voice was near a whisper, pointing to the happy couple.

"Of course! Everyone knows. Well, except you obviously."

"I cant believe this!" Kim said a bit louder than her normal tone, catching everyone's attention. She got up and ran out the door. Trini got up out of her seat to follow her.

"What's up with her?" Zack asked, looking out of the loop.

"Apparently she had a problem with our little display of affection." Tommy said with a shrug. The Youth Center was one of few places in Angel Grove they could show a slight amount of PDA without harassment. Not that it really mattered, but they really didn't like causing a scene. Angel Grove was not LA after all. Some people were quite 'old fashioned' and frowned upon this type of lifestyle. Tommy and  
>Jason had learned to ignore it for the most part but never really wanted to make a scene in public if someone had a problem with their affectionate displays. Ernie had found out about their relationship and congratulated them. He had also made it known that anyone criticizing or harassing the couple, or any couple for that matter, for showing affection, as long as it was kept appropriate, would be kicked out immediately.<p>

"You mean she didn't know yet?" Zack retorted.

"We didn't know whether to tell her the other night when we invited her along or if it was best for her to find out from Tommy." Adam chimed in, grinning to himself. Their plan had worked out perfectly. Now he just hoped that she wouldn't be too upset about the whole situation. He, along with the others, were looking forward to Kimberly tagging along on the trip.

"Well now she knows, and she can choose to stay behind if it isn't something she can deal with." Tommy replied. "Not to be rude, but I'm not letting her spoil my good time." He laid his hand on Jason's thigh and squeezed gently, receiving a loving look from his partner. He silently hoped she would be okay with this new bit of information. They were friends after all, and he didn't want her to be upset. But, in the end, if she couldn't handle it, he was not going to let her bad attitude spoil something that he and his brother had been planning for several weeks.

The others nodded in agreement. They wanted Kim to join them, but they were not going to let this ruin the event if she did not approve of Tommy's new lifestyle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trini headed outside to look for her best friend. She finally found her sitting on a bench about 10 yards away. She walked up to her and quietly sat down, waiting for her friend to speak first. She was muttering incoherently to herself. Trini knew she was deep in thought and emotionally distraught. She thought it best to let her friend ramble until she was ready to speak clearly. After a few minutes, Kim stopped rambling, took a few calming breaths and looked up at her friend, who was patiently waiting for her to vent.<p>

"How long has this been going on?" Kim finally spoke, referring to what she had just witnessed.

"A couple of months after you went back to Florida the last time. You know, after you and Jason had been kidnapped and turned against you friends."

"Yes Trini, I remember." Kim said rolling her eyes. That was one day she would never forget.

"Okay, well apparently Jason had a small bout of depression and a major guilt trip after being turned evil and nearly killing Tommy. Tommy helped him work through his guilt, and they ended up confessing their feelings for each other."

"I can understand Tommy helping Jason. Jason helped Tommy after Rita's spell was reversed, and after losing his green ranger powers. That didn't cause them to go off and start kissing each other."

"No, but the feelings have been there for quite sometime. It just took them awhile to act on them."

"So was what Tommy and I had a joke? Was he just hiding behind me until he decided to finally come out of the closet? Because every time I talked to him, he never once mentioned that he was _dating_ Jason. I knew they were living together, but not like _that_."

"Now Kim, how can you ask that? No, your relationship with Tommy was not a joke. Those feelings were real. And I'm not sure what he felt like telling you, but honestly it's not my place to get into this with you. If you want anymore answers regarding Tommy and/or Jason and their relationship, you'll have to ask them yourself. What I would like to know is can you accept them and their relationship, or is it too much to handle?"

"I don't know, Trini. It's all so…weird. I mean, I'm not homophobic or anything. I had gay friends in Florida. It's just I never would have guess that about Tommy. Or Jason for that matter. I mean, he's like my big brother! Guess that explains why Tommy's 'girlfriend' isn't here."

"Girlfriend? Who told you he had a girlfriend?"

"Aisha. Well, I guess she didn't exactly say 'girlfriend'. She told me he was seeing someone. She just failed to mention who it was exactly. I just implied that she meant 'girlfriend' since I was not aware of this new lifestyle."

"Yeah, but you've got to admit its hot! And they weren't even warmed up yet."

"Trini! How can you honestly say something like that? It's Tommy and Jason for Christ's sake!"

"Because it's true! Kim, you haven't seen them really get into it. How about this, if you can honestly accept them the way they are, and not let it get in the way of having a good time on this camping trip, come with us and just watch. When we come back home, if you can look me in the face and honestly tell me you don't agree, I'll buy you smoothies every time we get together for a month." Trini knew her best friend would take the bait. She also knew how Kim would react once she saw her former beau getting all hot and heavy with Jason. Kim might not think that way at the moment, but once they were camping, there was no doubt in her mind Kim would like what she saw.

Kim pondered the situation for a moment. The thought of Tommy and Jason making out, among other things, at first made her cringe. Her Tommy. The one man she compared ever other man to. The one whose heart she broke but wanted nothing more than try to mend back together. She dreamt of the day she could have him once more. But apparently now those days were over. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he seemed very happy with his choice. Honestly, deep down that's all she really wanted for him. If she couldn't have him for herself, at the very least she could hope that whoever he did find would love him unconditionally, and heal the broken heart that she had created. And who better than Jason. Her big brother in every way but blood. She knew he could be trusted not to hurt Tommy. They had always been extremely close. It was then that she came to her final decision. It was time move on once more, and let Tommy go for good. But she wasn't so sure about calling their actions 'hot'. This she _had_ to see for herself.

"Alright Trini, your on!" Kim retorted, getting up from her seat and walking back to the door to join their friends inside. It was time to find out where Tommy stood, before she gave him her approval.

When Trini and Kim walked back in they were laughing and giggling like nothing had happened. Kim bent down to whisper in Tommy's ear.

"Can we talk…alone?" Tommy nodded and followed Kim back outside. He figured she would want to discuss what just happened. There was no point in procrastinating.

"How long have you had these feelings for Jase?" Kim asked as soon as they had exited the building.

"Seriously, Kim, if you're going to criticize us, I'll just stop you right now and go back inside. I _really_ don't want to hear it."

"I'm not criticizing you. Will you please just answer the question?" Kim stood in front of him with her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer. Tommy sighed deeply and then responded.

"Okay fine. Around the time he came back and became the Gold Ranger. However, I only came to terms with it after he lost those powers and left. After he came to me for help after Muranthias, I decided I had to tell him, whether he accepted it or not. Turns out he felt the same way, only that he had felt that way before he left for Switzerland, but I didn't know anything about it until the night we both confessed. And before you ask me, yes I loved you and no I wasn't just playing you. I still have feelings for you, they just aren't as strong as they once were."

"Okay, I get that. Wait. You still have feelings for me? How come you never told me?"

"Yes Kim, I do. I always will. You will always hold a place in my heart no matter how callously you broke it. I never told you because you were happy with Seth. After Jason and I got together, I realized those feelings were more platonic than love. I love Jason, and nothing is going to come between us. We were meant to be together, Kim. He and I both know that. I just hope you can accept it."

"I can see you two are really happy together. I want you to know I do accept your relationship. I wanted to know for myself from you how you felt before telling you. It's still kind of weird to picture you two together but I can see you truly are happy, and more than anything I want that for you. Honestly though, I never pegged you for the homosexual type."

"First of all, Jason and I are bi. Second, I'm glad you can accept that we are together. I understand that it may take some time to fully embrace it, but I hope it hasn't changed your mind about going camping. We've all missed you very much, and are looking forward to spending the week together."

"Of course not. Like I told Trini, I'm not homophobic. It's just really weird seeing as we dated and now you are with my 'big brother'. I'm sure after a while it will seem normal and not so weird though. C'mon let's get back inside before everyone starts wondering what happened to us." Kim said with a smile and a slight giggle, motioning toward the door.

Tommy got up from his seat and walked ahead of Kimberly, opening the door for her and then following behind her back to their table inside.

They returned to their seats at the table. Jason gave Tommy a look that asked 'is everything okay?' Tommy nodded. The group continued their conversation while finishing their drinks. They were taking two vehicles, Rocky's Explorer and Jason's parent's Suburban. They decided who would ride with whom. Obviously Tommy would ride with Jason, along with Billy and Trini, who had been seeing each other for the last 8 months since Trini returned to the states. They would be joined by Kim and Kat, this way the girls could catch up on gossip. Aisha would be with Rocky since they were together as well. Zack and Adam would ride with them. They would all meet up at Jason's parents house early the next morning, before driving out to meet David at the rez.

It was getting late. The group decided to call it a night since they all had a big day ahead of them, and many of them still had some last minute prepping to do. They all said their goodbyes, and left to finish preparing for their trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave me a review. Up next: We find out a bit more about Tommy, and the boys get to have a little bit of "fun" before the trip. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1, I came up with the names for the parents (Donna and Michael Scott and Janet Oliver)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to their alerts/favorites.

**Summary: **It's the night before the camping trip. After dinner the boys get some much needed alone time. We also find out a bit more about Tommy's past. (This chapter is a bit longer than the others. There were certain things I felt needed to be elaborated on. And when the ideas kept flowing, I just couldn't stop.) Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. I'm getting some great responses so keep 'em coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Scott's Residence

Jason and Tommy drove back to Jason's childhood home in near silence. They briefly discussed Kim's reaction and the conversation she and Tommy had outside the Youth Center, but not much was said about it. Honestly, there were other things on their minds. First of all, Mrs. Scott was making dinner for them tonight. Her home-cooking was always amazing, and they looked forward to stuffing themselves silly every time they came home. Second, even though neither had said anything out loud about it, the boys were hoping to get some much needed alone time. Yes they lived alone in Los Angeles, but their schedules have been so crazy and busy, that it left little time for them to really spend any quality time together.

Tommy leaned his head on Jason's shoulder, and started placing soft kisses up his neck while the other man was driving. Jason tilted his head slightly to the side to allow his lover better access. They were almost to his parent's house, so not much would happen, but he was more than willing to accept any amount of affection his beau was willing to give. Tommy continued his amorous quest as his hand traveled to Jason's upper-inner thigh and started gently rubbing. This caused a loud moan from the former Gold Ranger. Jason then suddenly pulled his head away and readjusted himself as he pulled into the driveway.

"Mmmm. That feels incredible, love, but I don't think Mom and Dad want to see a show going on in their driveway."

Tommy let out a soft whimper but nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry..." Jason said as he leaned into his lover's lips but stopped just shy of them to say, "Tonight, you're all mine!" then claimed his lips in a passion-filled kiss that left them both a bit breathless.

Once they had recovered from their heated moment, they got out of the car and headed inside. The smells that greeted them as they walked in were heavenly. They allowed their noses to lead them into the kitchen, where Donna Scott was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Jason, sweetheart, you're finally here!" Mrs. Scott said as she enveloped her son into a tight hug. She hadn't seen either of them since they had come home for Spring Break back in March. She missed them dearly.

"Hi Mom. We got in a few hours ago, but had to stop by the Youth Center first to meet up with everyone for some last minute prep details." Jason replied as he hugged his mother.

"And Tommy," Mrs. Scott moved around Jason to greet her 'other son' with the same affection, "it's so good to have you back home."

"It's great to be back, Mom." Tommy remarked as he returned the hug.

"Dinner is just about ready. You boys take a seat at the table and I will go get your father." Mrs. Scott said, then she headed into the den to retrieve her husband. Michael Scott walked into the dining room just as his wife brought out the first part of dinner. She then returned for the rest of it, and soon they all began to fill their plates with the most delicious home-cooked meal they'd ever taste.

They sat around the table eating dinner and chit-chatting about how the young men were doing in school and living on their own. They discussed the plans for their trip the following morning. Jason's mother promised to make several dishes for their trip, most of which had already been prepared and were in the freezer. Rocky and Adam, along with Mrs. Scott, were providing the food for the trip, since not many others could cook. Jason's father had also promised they could use the boat for fishing, waterskiing and/or tubing if they wished.

Jason sat back in his chair and stretched out his arms, then rubbed his full stomach. Tommy followed suit.

"That was excellent, Mom. I don't think I'll be able to eat again for a week." Jason said, thanking his mother for the wonderful meal.

"Yeah, if only Jase had been gifted with your cooking skills. Then we wouldn't be forced to eat canned ravioli and ramen noodles all the time."

"Well your not much better, Mr. I-burn-water." Jason retorted, sticking his tongue out at Tommy.

"Hey! That was one time. I was preoccupied and forgot I had put it on the stove. Besides who was it that made the rubber eggs?" Tommy said with a smirk, returning the gesture.

"Well you boys know you are more than welcome to come home anytime, and get all the home cooking you can eat." Mrs. Scott chimed in, letting her boys know she was more than happy to feed them anytime.

"We know, Mom."

"If only we didn't live so far away. Four hours can be a long drive, and finding time in our busy schedules during the school year is almost impossible until a break comes along." Tommy said. They all knew the boys' school schedules were very hectic and that, added with them working at the dojo on weekends, left very little free time. They tried as best they could to make it back home anytime there was a break at school.

Jason's parents were well aware of the boys relationship, and were very happy that the two of them had found happiness in each other. It had taken them a bit by surprise when they initially found out, but they loved their son dearly and couldn't be happier for him. Tommy was a wonderful young man, and it was so obvious they cared deeply for each other.

Tommy was not so fortunate to have the support of his parents in his relationship. They hadn't disowned him, but were none too happy when he told them he was bi and he was dating Jason. He had not seen them since he confessed his orientation. They sent him a card on his birthday and Christmas, but never came to see him in LA, and he never stopped by when he came to Angel Grove. He decided if they could not be civil about it then he didn't need them or their approval. If they couldn't accept him for who he was, then so be it. At least he had his other family to come home to. The Scott's had welcomed him in as if he were another son. He even called Jason's mother and father "Mom and Dad." Jason's parents were appalled that Tommy's mother and father would treat their son the way they had just because he was different.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~FLASHBACK~*~<strong>

It was 4 weeks after graduation. He and Jason had been going out for about 3 weeks, and he felt it was time to tell his parents. They were going to discuss it over dinner, and Tommy was extremely nervous. He wasn't sure how his parents were going to react, but he was expecting the worst. Jason would be there to offer his support, which made him feel better about the whole situation. As long as he had Jason by his side, he could do anything.

They walked into the house, much like they always did, and headed toward the kitchen to greet Tommy's mother. Janet Oliver stood over the stove tending to dinner. She looked up at her son and his best friend. Tommy walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mom, whats for dinner?"

"Hello dear, we are having meatloaf with potatoes and green beans. I hope you are hungry. I made your favorite for dessert."

"Mmmm, triple chocolate dream cake. Yes, must definitely save room for dessert tonight." Jason said, licking his lips. Tommy's mother was not the best cook in the world, but her chocolate cake was worthy of awards.

"Thanks Mom, you know how much we love your chocolate cake. Do you need any help?"

"Sure dear, you boys can set the table, if you would please. Dinner should be ready soon."

"No problem. Jase, you wanna grab the silverware and I'll get the plates and glasses."

Jason nodded then gathered the silverware from the drawer, and followed Tommy into the dining room to set the table. He could tell Tommy was nervous, but trying hard not to show it. He set the silverware down on the table, and walked up behind his boyfriend, putting his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing. He wanted to reassure his bro that he was there for him, no matter how everything turned out. Tommy turned to face him, giving him a smile. Inside he really wanted to plant a kiss on those luscious lips, but didn't want his parents to walk in and find them.

After setting the table, the two boys walked back into the kitchen to help Mrs. Oliver bring everything to the table. They each grabbed a dish and brought it into the dining room. She then asked Tommy to go find his father and tell him dinner was ready, while she brought out the pitcher of iced tea. Tommy went to retrieve his father, then returned to the table and took a seat next to Jason.

They made small talk during dinner. Tommy figured it might be best to wait until after dinner had finished to let the cat out of the bag. That way he at least got a piece of his favorite dessert. It might be a bit selfish, it it also might be the last time he ever got to eat it.

After dinner, which was merely edible, and dessert, which was as amazing as ever, Tommy decided it was time to come forward and face the jury. He cleared his throat and then spoke up.

"Mom, Dad. I have something I need to tell you. I want you to know this is very hard for me to say, and I am really nervous about how you will react."

"What is it, son? I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

"Dad, I wish it was that easy. I'm not really sure how to say this so I guess I'm just gonna go for it. Mom, Dad. I'm bi."

His parents just sat there in silence as they stared into their son's eyes, letting the information soak in. The tension in the room was so thick, Tommy felt like he was going to suffocate.

"Bi? As in bi-sexual?" His mother finally asked.

"Yeah Mom."

"Is this some kind of joke, Tommy? Because you really can't expect us to believe that you are interested in men. We raised you better than that, son."

"No, Dad. I'm serious. It has nothing to do with how you raised me. It's just who I am."

"Oh, and so I suppose that Jason is your 'boyfriend' then?" His mother replied sarcastically.

Tommy said nothing but lowered his head and shrugged. He felt like he was being punished for something that wasn't his fault. This was so hard for him to come out and tell them, and they weren't making things any easier. Jason sat there with his hand on Tommy's leg caressing it lightly with little strokes just for reassurance. He knew how hard this was for Tommy, and he could feel himself beginning to lose his temper at the way the Oliver's were reacting.

"Well then, I guess your silence confirms it. I have to say, I'm really disappointed in you, son." Mr. Oliver spoke after a few moments.

Tommy looked up at his parents in disbelief. He was absolutely shocked at what his father had just told him. Disappointed? His parents had _never_ told him they were disappointed in him. It was more than he could take. He got up from the table and ran into his room, slamming the door shut. This was when Jason decided it was time to speak up. He would not allow his boyfriend's parents to belittle him in such a way.

"So I'm guessing we're not getting your support in this then?" Jason said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"And what is it exactly that we would be supporting? A ridiculous relationship that will leave us without grandchildren, and with nothing but harassment from anyone who finds out about it? Or the fact that our son has lost his ever-loving mind?"

"You two are really something. You know that? You would rather sit here and ridicule your son for something so petty as his orientation, than to offer your support and show him how much you truly love him. Its not like he has changed as a person. If he had not told you, then you wouldn't have known any different. He is the same person he was when he woke up this morning, but because he has just told you he is bisexual, you feel the need to treat him as if he is diseased. And as far as the grandchildren aspect goes, there's this thing they call 'adoption'. Or wait ,maybe you haven't heard of it." Jason replied with as much attitude and sarcasm as he could, knowing full well the Oliver's had heard of it, being that Tommy was adopted.

"And just how did your parent's react to this bit of news? Or haven't you told them yet?"

"For your information, I told them a few weeks ago actually. And, unlike you, they were loving and supportive of Tommy and I being together. They would rather love me for who I am than to turn their backs on me." Jason spat back at them. He was quickly losing his cool.

Just when things were about to get out of hand, Tommy returned to the room with his duffle bag stuffed so full it looked like the zipper would bust at any moment. Jason looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his cheeks were tear-streaked. Jason jumped up from the table and quickly embraced his boyfriend in a loving hug. Tommy graciously accepted. He really wanted to kiss him right then and there just to rub it in their faces, but he figured it might only make matters worse in the end.

"Just where do you think your going, young man? We are NOT done talking yet." Mrs. Oliver said angrily to her son.

"I think you've said more than enough, mother. I'm going to Jason's, where I can be with a family that will accept me. I'll be by later this week to get the rest of my stuff." Tommy replied with just as much anger in his voice. He couldn't remember the last time he had talked to his parents that way. And his mom knew that he was mad by the 'mother' remark. That was something he didn't call her unless he was very mad at her. He turned to walk away as his mother yelled back at him.

"Thomas James Oliver, you are not leaving this house!"

"I'm 18 years old, just try and stop me!" and with that Tommy led Jason out the door and followed him back to his house.

When they arrived at the Scott residence, Jason informed his mother and father about what happened at the Oliver's. Jason's mom immediately wrapped her arms around Tommy and hugged him tight. She told him that he was more than welcome to stay for as long as he needed. He thanked her for being there for him, and allowing him to stay with them.

They went to Jason's room where, upon closing the door, Tommy immediately wrapped his arms around his partner and started bawling like a baby. He sort of expected his parents to react the way they did, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Jason placed a hand on his back and rubbed up and down in soothing motions to try and assuage his boyfriend. He took his other hand and stroked Tommy's head, while whispering soothing words to try and calm him down.

Tommy cried for the better part of 15 minutes before he finally calmed down enough to start unpacking his over-stuffed duffle bag. Jason cleared out a few drawers in his dresser to allow Tommy a place to put his clothes. As he started putting his things away, he thought back on the night's events and broke down again. This time it was not sadness he showed, but anger instead. As he grabbed a shirt from his bag, he noticed it was one his parents had gotten him. He started ripping it to shreds. Then he kicked his bag across the room as if it were a football being punted across the field. It hit the door with a thud.

This caught Jason's attention, who at the time, was tidying up the bathroom connected to his room. He came up behind Tommy and gently took the mutilated shirt from his hands and set it on top of the dresser. He wrapped his arms around his partner and held him close. It was going to be a long night.

And a long night it was. Tommy woke several times that night, unable to sleep soundly due to the prior events of that evening. Jason tried his best to comfort his boyfriend, and Tommy was so grateful that Jason was there for him.

It took a few days for him to finally get over his parents reaction. A few days of taking out his frustrations on the punching bag in the corner of Jason's bedroom, that is. After he finally accepted that his parents wouldn't support him and Jason being together, he decided he was ready to go retrieve the rest of his belongings. He decided to go over there while his parents were at work so he didn't have to face them directly, unless absolutely necessary, in order to avoid any unnecessary conflicts and/or arguments. He went in with a handfull of boxes, and he and Jason began packing away his things to load into his Jeep.

They were packing up the last few boxes when his mother's car pulled into the driveway. Mrs. Oliver had decided to come home early that day since work had been slow. She noticed her son's Jeep in the driveway and headed straight up to Tommy's room upon entering the house. She knocked on the opened door and asked to speak to him. Tommy silently obliged, although dreading the conversation he would mostly likely endure. He quit packing and followed his mother downstairs into the living room. Jason stayed upstairs and continued to pack up the last of Tommy's things, so that the two could have some privacy.

"Tommy, I know you are upset about what happened the other night. I realize that we reacted sort of harshly, but you must understand where we are coming from. This information you gave us came out of the blue. We had no warning. Your dad and I had a discussion after you left the other night, and we were hoping to get to talk to you about it."

"Okay, well, I'm here now, so tell me what it is you have to say. But don't think for a second that you are changing my mind. I am going to be with Jason, whether you support it or not."

"We figured you would say that. And unfortunately, we feel that we cannot condone any same sex relationships, even those of our son. We will, however, still pay for your college tuition. We feel we owe that much to you. You have worked hard in school, and we don't want to see you throw away your educational future just because of financial struggles. And anytime that you want to come home from school for breaks, we will be happy to have you home. But we will not be visiting you in LA, as long as you and Jason are together."

"Why am I not surprised? Thanks for paying for college, but as far as the offer to stay here on breaks, all I can say is don't wait up, because I probably won't come back anytime soon. I'm not staying in a place I don't feel welcome. And it's really sad to think I can't feel welcome in my own home. If we're done here, I'm going back upstairs to get the last of my stuff. I'll be living with Jason and his parents until we move to LA. I'll save you the embarrassment of giving me a hug. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Tommy told his mother in a tone that was full of attitude. He ran back upstairs, grabbed the last of his things and left without even saying goodbye. He had not seen his parents since, nor did he care to either.

**~*~ End Flashback~*~**

After the fallout with his parents, Tommy moved in with the Scott's, who were more than happy to have him live with them. Mrs. Scott ran into Mrs. Oliver at the grocery store one day, and got into an argument with her about their reaction to their son's confession. Not that it changed anything, but it felt good to get it off her chest.

Not too long after that, Tommy and Jason packed up and moved to Los Angeles. They moved into a two bedroom apartment not far from the UCLA campus. They started school that semester, and both started working as instructors at a dojo a few blocks from their apartment.

While in LA, they became more and more at ease in their relationship. It was much easier to be affectionate to each other in public in a city where people wouldn't criticize them about it. They never really felt comfortable acting like a couple in Angel Grove. Too many people knew them, and could ridicule them about their relationship and how it was not right. In LA, no one cared. This gave them the opportunity to act how they wanted without the consequence of being harassed.

This brought out a side of Tommy that Jason hadn't really seen before. He started becoming more assertive. Instead of Jason always initiating most everything, Tommy became less hesitant and more sure of himself and what he was doing. Tommy would, without a second thought, openly kiss Jason in public for all the world to see. Sometimes things became a bit too heated for public viewing, and they would have to stop themselves before they got too carried away. This happened many times, usually in a booth toward the back of a restaurant. Or perhaps during a late night stroll through the park near their home.

This became the norm for them. It became so normal that when they came back to Angel Grove over Christmas break, they would find themselves forgetting that they were no longer in LA. They were caught holding hands and kissing, among other publicly appropriate affectionate displays that might have been frowned upon. Some people made negative comments toward their actions. Others would scoff or turn and look the other way. Then some people just pretended like nothing happened. But neither Tommy nor Jason cared anymore. They were never ones to cause a scene, but they had developed an attitude that said "We don't care what you think. We are happy together. If you don't like what you see, no one is forcing you to look."

It was over Christmas break that Ernie had found out about their relationship and congratulated them. He wanted them to feel comfortable in his establishment, so he made the no harassment rule. It was nice to have at least one place they could feel comfortable openly acting as a couple in their home town.

* * *

><p>The boys helped clean up the dishes and then headed downstairs to Jason's room in the basement, locking the door behind them. Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck and met his lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue seeking entrance a few moments later. He ran his fingers through those luscious locks he loved so much, eliciting a moan from his lover. The former white ranger absolutely <em>loved<em> when his boyfriend played with his hair, and Jason was more than happy to oblige. Tommy returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist, closing what little distance there was between them. When the need for air became a necessity, they regrettably broke the kiss. Both men were breathing hard, as the desire for each other was evident in their eyes. ~

Tommy tugged on Jason's shirt, removing it from his jeans and pulling it over his head. Jason did the same discarding his boyfriend's shirt alongside his own. Hands roamed freely over the familiar curves of each others bodies, while their tongues surveyed every detail of their mouths. While remaining in a firm lip-lock, Tommy's hands began fumbling with the button on his lover's jeans, while Jason unbuttoned his mate's with relative ease. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the former white ranger finally managed to unfasten the offending button, and tugged the zipper down without hindrance.

After the two sets of denim had been successfully discarded, Jason led his lover to the bed, and laid down on top of him. He leaned down and started kissing down his neck, then lower to his chest, his tongue tracing the contours of his beau's pectoral muscles. He delicately licked the soft brown nub of his lover's hardening nipple, causing Tommy to arch his back and moan in pleasure. He was very much enjoying the attention the other man was giving him. As Jason moved to the other nipple, showing it the same affection, his hips began to grind into Tommy's, eliciting a throaty groan from the his partner as their hips rocked in sync with each other.

Tommy slid his hands beneath Jason's boxers and started sliding them off his hips, hinting that it was time to remove the last bit of offending clothing. The original red ranger effortlessly slipped them off and did the same to his partner's, leaving both men lying there naked and fully aroused. Jason moved to lay on his side next to his love as his hands started traveling downward. He leaned in and claim his lover's lips again as his hand wrapped around the silk covered steel shaft awarding him a pleasurable moan from the other man.

Tommy's hands were not unoccupied either. One ran up and down Jason's back, occasionally dragging his nails up and leaving faint red marks in their path. His other hand was wrapped around his lover's member, giving the same pleasure he was receiving.

Sounds of utter satisfaction filled the room as they brought each other to climax. Jason moved back down beside Tommy, both breathing erratically. They wrapped their arms around each other and cuddled together. Jason laid his head on his partner's shoulder. Tommy turned his head and kissed his love on the forehead. It had been a while since they were able to make love, and time had only increased their passion for each other. The two young men laid there for some time just enjoying the feel of the other against their bare skin. It was Tommy who finally broke the silence.

"I love you, Jase." Tommy said after getting his breathing under control.

"I love you too, Tommy."

"You know I'm really looking forward to going camping with the gang. It's going to be nice to get away from everything for a while."

"Me too. It's great to see everyone again. Although, by the look on Kim's face when she saw us kiss, I figured she'd decide not to go. Then suddenly she's okay with it."

"Yeah, I know. I've been wondering the same thing myself. She seemed so disgusted by it at first. I wonder what Trini said to her."

"Who knows when it comes to Trini. She has a way of getting Kim to understand. Although it wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't played the 'they're so hot together' card. You know she gets a thrill out of watching us." Jason said smiling at his love and placing a small kiss on his lips. Tommy happily accepted returning it with a kiss of his own. Tongues started roaming again, as they moaned into each others' mouths.

Jason began to trail across his lover's jaw line with his tongue until he reached his earlobe. He nibbled softly at it causing Tommy to let out a deep throaty moan. The sound only enthused Jason to further his loving torment by kissing down his partner's neck until he reached the spot above his collarbone he had come to know as Tommy's 'sweet spot' that absolutely drove his lover crazy. He lingered there for a moment while his hands caressed his love's chest. All the while Tommy ran his hands up and down Jason's back occasionally running them up into his hair.

Hands continued to roam, mouths were explored over and over again, and sounds of absolute pleasure filled the room as they made love to each other again. Afterward, they laid back down and cuddled together like they had been before they started their second round of love making. They shared several gentle kisses before relaxing against each other and falling into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. This was my first attempt at a love scene. I hope I didn't butcher it too badly.  
>I just started working on Ch6 so it might be a while before I get it posted. Christmas is usually a extremely busy time around our house. I'll do my best to update ASAP. Thanks everyone!<br>**

**Ch6 summary: The road trip to the campsite, and might even include the first night of camping. We meet David and get to see Kim's reaction to meeting Tommy's brother for the first time. **

**Also I will probably be posting a poll for this story sometime in the near future so be sure take a look and vote on it. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating. Things tend to get really crazy around the holidays, plus my kids, then me, getting sick, plus its Cookie Time for Girl Scouts- which has me beyond frazzled, and just some general writer's block. But here it is finally! Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted etc.

I also would like to mention the poll located on my profile for this story. Please vote for who you think I should pair Kim up with. I will probably be closing it down after the next chapter is completed.

**Summary:** It's the first morning of the camping trip. The gang starts out on their little camping adventure. We get to see Kim's reaction when she meets David for the first time.  
>However, I want to point out that even though most of "Zordon's 10" will be mentioned in the story, it is centered around Tommy, Jason and Kim (and eventually whoever she is paired up with- once we get there) Everyone else will only play a minor part and probably won't be give much detail or dialogue. <strong>Please R&amp;R. Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Jason woke the next morning to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off then cuddled back into the warm body he had been laying against all night. He gently pushed some of his peacefully sleeping lover's hair aside and placed a kiss on his cheek. The sleeping form started to stir.

"C'mon sleepyhead, time to wake up. We need to get up and get ready. Everyone will be here in an hour and a half." Jason informed him.

Tommy yawned and stretched, then turned to face the voice that woke him and replied with a soft but passionate kiss to his lover's lips. Jason gladly returned the kiss, but knew that Tommy was stalling. And unfortunately if he didn't stop him now, they would never be ready in time.

"As much as you know I'd love to continue, we really have to get up now." Jason said as he broke the kiss. Tommy groaned his disapproval, but complied. He pulled the covers off and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched again in an effort to wake up. Tommy was not exactly a morning person, so 6:30 was way to early for him to be up willingly. But he was looking forward to finally seeing David again, and knew they had to get ready if they wanted to leave on time.

While Tommy was attempting to become alive, Jason went into the bathroom to take care of the morning necessities. As he finished up, Tommy came in behind him. They shared another kiss, then Tommy went to take care of his own necessities. Jason left the bathroom and went to set out his clothes and double check they had everything ready for the trip. Tommy was usually the first to shower because his hair took so much longer to do than Jason's.

When he came back into the bathroom, Tommy was still finishing up his shower, so Jason decided to start by shaving his face. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and grabbed his electric razor, then went about removing the prickly hairs from his face. He finished his task just as Tommy shut off the water.

Tommy got out of the shower and dried himself off, then wrapped the towel around his waist, but not before a short towel-whipping fight.

"Did you leave me any hot water?" Jason said jokingly, while secretly admiring how sexy his lover looked with water trickling down from his wet hair along his muscular chest and down those oh-so-sexy abs.

"Just a little." Tommy shot back then said with a wink, "but if not then I'm sure it's not the first cold shower you've taken." He knew his boyfriend too well to not know he was being scoped out, and that it could quite easily be 'affecting' him in the near future.

"Ha ha. Only when necessary, and today is not one of those times."

"Not yet anyway." Tommy replied with a grin, then stole a kiss and walked out of the bathroom.

Jason chuckled as he started the water and jumped in the shower. The whole time he tried to focus on the task at hand instead of picturing a wet Tommy. As much as they might want to, they didn't have time to play around this morning. '_Ok I need to focus or I WILL need a cold shower' _Jason thought as he continued to wash himself.

While Jason was in the shower, Tommy shaved his face then left the bathroom to start working on his hair. He liked his long hair, and knew how much his partner loved to play with it, but it could be such a hassle at times.

Jason finished his shower and quickly dried off then headed into his room to get dressed. Tommy stood in front of the dresser with the blow dryer attempting to tame his mane. He was still wearing only his towel. Jason took a moment to admire the view then grabbed his clothes from the bed. After Tommy was done with his hair, he started getting dressed as well.

The two young men came upstairs dressed and ready to go. Tommy wore a white and green stripped button down short sleeved shirt, left unbuttoned, with a white wifebeater underneath, dark denim shorts that hugged his features quite nicely, and white with black stripped Adidas. Jason was dressed similar to Tommy with a red button down shirt and a black wifebeater underneath with black cargo shorts and black Vans. They finished the look off with matching black Oakley sunglasses that were currently perched atop their heads.

They headed to the kitchen for breakfast. They planned on keeping it simple with a few frozen waffles or a bowl of cereal, but apparently Mrs. Scott had other ideas. They walked into the kitchen and found her standing over the stove cooking eggs and bacon with two pieces of toast each already sitting on their plates.

"Mom you really didn't have to do all of this." Jason told his mom

"Nonsense, dear. I wasn't about to let my boys starve. And you know good and well that a bowl of cereal doesn't qualify as a decent breakfast. Besides, I'm always more than happy to cook for you any time."

"Thanks Mom. You're the best" Jason said as he hugged her. Tommy gave her a hug as well.

They sat down at the kitchen island and ate breakfast somewhat hurriedly. They only had about 15 minutes before the gang was to arrive. They ate in near silence and when they finished, they rinsed off their dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

Just as they were done eating the doorbell rang. It was Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. They greeted their friends, said their goodbyes to Jason's mom, then headed outside to start loading up. Rocky had the job of packing the coolers and tents into his Explorer. The other guys would help with getting the boat hooked up.

Jason got in his dad's Suburban and backed it up to the boat, then Tommy and Adam secured it to the hitch and attached the chains. They were plugging in and checking the lights when the rest of the gang arrived.

Aisha ran down to greet her former teammates. She helped them carry some of their stuff to the SUV's parked in the driveway.

As Kim walked up the driveway with her bags, she took a good look at Tommy. He was crouched down behind the Suburban fiddling with the wires for the lights. He was looking extremely sexy in those shorts and even more so since he wore his hair down. She was always jealous of his hair, and loved to run her fingers through it. She knew she shouldn't be scoping him out, but she couldn't help herself. He was such a hottie! _'Besides I'm just looking. It's totally innocent, right?'_

Tommy stood up and, out of the corner of his eye, noticed the attention he was getting from his ex. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of her eying him up and knowing she couldn't have him. He knew she meant what she said yesterday at the Youth Center, and that it was probably just second nature. Still, he couldn't resist rubbing it in a little, just for good measure. Jason came up beside him. _'Perfect timing!'_ Tommy thought as he casually snaked his arm around his lover's waist and turned to face him.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Tommy asked in a sultry tone.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. Care to enlighten me?"

"How 'bout I show you?" Tommy replied before claiming his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Jason returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, neither caring about the world around them.

"Get a room, you two! No one wants to watch you guys makin' out in the driveway." Zack teased his long-time friends.

"Oh please. You're just jealous because you don't have someone to make out with." Jason shot back.

_'Speak for yourself, Zack.'_ Kimberly thought to herself regarding Zack's comment as the former black and red rangers bantered back and forth in the background. She hadn't been able to peel her eyes away during the heated moment her two friends had shared. She was beginning to realize Trini might be right. Thinking back on the exchange she just witnessed, something about it just seemed so...erotic. Visions of Jason and Tommy half-naked, kissing and caressing each other filled her mind and...

"Hey Kim. Here let me get those for you." Tommy said as he approached her, breaking her out of her reverie. She'd been so lost in thought, she failed to notice him walking her way. He smiled and took her bags, placing them in the back of the Suburban.

"Thanks." Kim replied, "Good Morning, Tommy." She said with a perky cheerful smile, trying to put her recent daydream to the far recesses of her mind.

"I never understood how you could be so upbeat in the mornings, but Good Morning to you too." Tommy said with a slight grumble, not really toward Kim but to just morning's in general. Despite being up almost two hours, he was still not all that happy about being awake.

"That's right. You never really were a morning person. What's wrong? Haven't had your coffee yet?" Kim snickered.

"No, not yet. Dad has to drink decaf now, which is basically useless as far as I'm concerned. We need to stop at the gas station down the road to fill up anyway, so I'll get my caffeine fix then." Tommy replied. He could have kicked himself for forgetting that Jason's father couldn't have caffeine anymore due to his heart condition. He would have brought his own from home. It wasn't something any of them were used to yet. Michael Scott had only found out about his condition earlier this year.

"Good. We can't have you being all grumpy because you didn't get your morning coffee." Kim said playfully. She wanted to ask him about the 'Dad' remark, but now was not the time. She made a mental note to ask him about it later, when they could talk alone.

"Ha ha. I'm not that bad. I could go without it if I had to. I'd rather not but I could. It's nice to have a cup of coffee in the morning to help wake up. Or two. Or...five. Okay, so I like my coffee. But there's nothing wrong with that."

"I never said there was. I like a good cup of coffee most mornings too. No need to get all defensive about it." Kim retorted, but didn't let him get a word in before she continued "Now shall we continue to argue about coffee, or should we help get everything loaded so we can get on the road."

"Good point. Actually I think everything is pretty much done. I'll go check with Rocky and Jase to see for sure." Tommy replied then headed off toward the boys. Kim went over to check on the girls who had just finished packing their things in wherever there was room.

Soon they were all loaded up and ready to go. They all said a final goodbye to Jason's parents, who had come out to see them off, then piled into the vehicles. Once everyone was seated and secured, Jason started down the driveway with Rocky following close behind.

They made their quick pit stop at the gas station about a mile or so down the road. Tommy went in to get his beloved caffeinated beverage, while Jason filled up the tank in the suburban and Rocky filled the cans for the boat. As soon as they finished, they jumped back in their SUV's and headed off toward the reservation.

It was a little over an hour drive to David's house. Kim, Trini and Kat were all sitting in the back chit-chatting about various topics, while Billy sat in the middle reading the latest book by Steven Hawking. Tommy sat in the front passenger seat starring out the window nursing his cup of java, while Jason drove them toward the rez. Their hands were casually laced together resting in between the two seats, much like they always would when they were in a car together. The radio was playing the latest Top 40's hits in the background.

It was pretty much the same atmosphere in the other vehicle as well, minus the chit-chatting. Rocky was driving and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the mix CD he had playing. Aisha was resting against the headrest, not sleeping but relaxing. Zack had out his PSP, playing the newest Madden football game, and Adam was reading a mystery novel.

They drove up through the reservation, and pulled up to the Trueheart home. It was an older looking house, but not neglected, with a screened in porch. There was a barn behind the house, with a fenced in area off to the side for the horses.

Tommy jumped out of the suburban and ran up to the house. He opened the screen door on the porch and walked up to the front door, opening it and knocking at the same time to announce himself. He knew he didn't need to knock, but still always did so. He had become very close to his brother and uncle ever since finding them. They had informed him he was family and that family was welcome anytime, with no need to knock on the door.

Inside, he was greeted by his uncle, Sam, who told him that David was out in the shed gathering up the last of his camping equipment. Sam handed him a box filled with food and some herbal remedies in case of injuries, in which case David knew how to use if necessary, and followed him outside.

Tommy put the box in the back of David's truck and set off to find his brother.

Everyone else had climbed out and were stretching and gazing around at the relaxing scenery. They had all pretty much been introduced to Sam and David on prior occasions, except for Kimberly, who stood next Trini engaging in conversation when Sam came up and greeted them.

"Hello, you must be Kimberly."

"Why, yes. Um how do you know my name?"

"I know much about everyone. Also I hear your friends speak of you when they come to visit. I am Sam Trueheart. I am Tommy's uncle."

"Well its a pleasure meeting you."

"Very nice to meet you too, young Crane." And with that Sam walked away with a smile, leaving Kimberly stunned and somewhat speechless.

"How...? What the...how did he know...?" Kim asked her best friend, pointing toward the elder Trueheart.

"He's a shaman, Kim. He sees things others don't. He also uses natural remedies to cure just about anything you can think of. It's pretty amazing. Don't feel bad though. Sam pretty much freaked all of us out when we first met him. We hadn't really met anyone who could read us that well since Zordon." Trini said, looking a bit saddened the last part of her statement. Kim did too, and they both stood silently for a moment, remembering their old mentor.

"You know I was wondering, now that you mentioned him. Do you think Billy would mind taking me out to the ruins sometime? I would really like to kind of say goodbye, you know, since I couldn't be here when it happened. I would go by myself but I'm not quite sure how to get there, since teleporting isn't an option anymore." Kim asked remembering back to when she heard the news of Zordon's death. Most of the gang had gathered at the ruins of the old Command Center shortly after it happened to pay their respects to their mentor, but Kim was unable to make it.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Just ask him sometime and I'm sure he would be happy to take you there. Maybe we could even make it a group thing, unless you want to go alone. If so, it's totally understandable."

"No I don't mind. If everyone wants to come along we can all go up there sometime. I've just always felt bad that I wasn't able to come back when you guys came up here."

Kim gazed off toward the horizon thinking about all the times, good and bad, that the gang had spent at the Command Center over the years. Zordon was somewhat of a father figure to all of them and especially her since her parents' divorce. He always had a way of understanding her and helping her through the rough times.

When Kim glanced back toward Trini to say something to her, she stopped mid-way, having to do a double take as she saw the figure coming out of the shed. It wasn't Tommy, because he was dressed differently and the look was just slightly off, but it looked _so_ much like him it was freaky. He was a bit older and just a bit taller than Tommy was, but the resemblance was uncanny. It was obvious that this _had_ to be David. He had his arms loaded down with what must have been camping supplies and was laughing at something. _That smile, its JUST like Tommy's. WOW!_ She thought as she looked on. Tommy emerged from the shed behind his brother with the same look, smiling and laughing at something they must have shared while in the shed.

"He looks so much like Tommy, its unbelievable." Kim finally said to her friend.

"I know. There's no doubting they are brothers. David reminds me of Tommy from his Green Ranger period though, a bit more timid and somewhat standoff-ish. At least until he gets to know you better."

Kim didn't respond, but stood there just staring at David and Tommy, astounded by how much they looked alike. When she finally found her voice, she turned toward her best friend only to find that she had wandered off. Instead she was standing next to another close friend, Billy.

"I still can't believe that he has a brother." she said out loud but it was intended more toward herself than to Billy, but he responded in turn.

"We were all astonished to find out that he had a sibling. He was extremely excited that they had found each other. Then David was captured by King Mondo. Tommy was distressed, and very guilt-ridden, about the entire situation."

"David was captured by King Mondo? So wait...does he know that we were...?"

"Yes, Kim, he is well aware everything." Billy explained to Kim what happened to David and how he found out about their "extracurricular activities."

Tommy and David, with Jason's help, finished loading the camping gear into the bed of David's truck. They walked over to the rest of the group so David could say hello. He made his rounds throughout the group with a little bit of small talk here and there. He then came to a beautiful brunette he was sure he had yet to meet. _This must be Kimberly. _Tommy had called to tell him that his ex-girlfriend was coming along.

He began to feel a bit nervous. She was even more stunning than he'd imagined. Her eyes were glistening in the morning sun, her caramel locks blew gracefully in the gentle breeze, and her smile was breathtaking. He was speechless, and became even more apprehensive when he realized she was talking to him.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly. You must be David. It's great to meet you." Kim said to David with a brilliant smile on her face, as she offered her hand for him to shake.

"H-hello." David stuttered back and shook her hand. He managed to get away as quickly as he could, but tried not to make it appear too obvious. He headed into the house to retrieve the rest of his things.

Kim had noticed how nervous he appeared. She thought it was cute, but knew better than to think anything more about it. He might be interested in her, but he was Tommy's brother. To pursue any type of relationship, other than a strictly platonic one, would be way too weird. She thought it might work when she first found out Tommy had a brother, but the more she thought about it, she realized it was just too creepy. Besides, it was Tommy she had wanted; not his brother. It would be rude to try and use him as substitute, and it just would never be the same as having the original. She had pretty much come to terms with the fact that she couldn't have her falcon anymore.

Tommy stood back and watched the exchange between his brother and his ex. He had noticed the way David looked at her and began to worry slightly. He wouldn't tell his brother what to do, and he wasn't quite sure what his intentions were, but he felt it wasn't in his brother's best interest to pursue anything with the former pink ranger, except friendship. He also was not exactly too keen on the idea of his brother dating his ex-girlfriend. He hoped David would pick up on that, but figured it best to casually discuss it with him at some point. He also figured that Kim might have an ulterior motive, that maybe since she realized that she couldn't have him back she might try to go for the closest alternative. But he ultimately refused to make any assumptions, and decided to wait it out and see what happened. He still wanted to discuss things with David though, just to see where he stood.

David came out of the house with his bag and placed it in the front seat of his truck. Sam mentioned to David it was time to leave if they wanted to get there in time. It was about an hour and a half drive to the place they would camp at, and the plan was to get there before lunch. Everyone said their goodbye's to Sam. He wished them all well, then stood on the porch and watched them take off before heading back inside. David led the way to the campsite. Jason followed behind him with Rocky bringing up the rear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok so there's Ch 6. Again sorry for making you wait so long for an update. Life got in the way and it took me longer than expected. I'm not going to promise anything for next chapter. It's been hectic lately but I will do my best to get an update out as soon as I can. Thanks for being so patient and please leave me a review!


End file.
